1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2006-59790 (Patent Literature 1) describes a discharge lamp lighting device that supplies, to a discharge lamp, an alternating current having a steady lighting frequency and an alternating current having a frequency lower than the steady lighting frequency and forms protrusions at electrode distal ends of the discharge lamp.
Incidentally, the protrusions at the electrode distal ends of the discharge lamp are less easily formed as the discharge lamp is further deteriorated. Therefore, in the driving method for the discharge lamp explained above, it is difficult to maintain a stable electrode shape when the discharge lamp is deteriorated. Consequently, it is likely that the life of the discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently increased.